¿muggles en hogwarts?
by isiblack
Summary: el mundo de isi era aburrido asta que su dos amigas la llaman para ir a
1. La Llegada

Hola! Este es mi primer fic espero que les guste

P.D. Todos los personajes son de Rowling (menos obviamente los que yo invente)

P.D.2 en este fic participamos yo (isidora) y mis dos grandes amigas Paula y Karina

P.D.3este fic es para mis amigas Paula y Karina. Gracias chicas por todo su apoyo especialmente en los momentos difíciles.

P.D.4Este es mi primer fic…Tengan clemencia!

P.D.5Cuantas posdatas no? Dejen reviews porfa!

_¿Muggles es Hogwarts?_

**Capitulo 1.**

**La llegada de las chicas**

Era una tarde de invierno, el sol se ocultaba a través de espesas nubes grises y Isidora estaba sentada en su cama terminando un dibujo de Sirius Black , cuando recibió un llamado telefónico de Karina, su mejor amiga.

Isi: Hola Kary ¿Qué pasa?

Kary: Isi esto es importante veme en la plaza en media hora , yo iré con Pau ¿ok?

Isi: De acuerdo pero ¿Qué pasa?

Kary: Allá te diré chauu

Isi: ok bye

Cuando colgó el teléfono se puso a pensar ¿Qué querría kary? ¿Por q' tanto misterio? Se levanto y se vistió literalmente en dos minutos de negro y se puso un collar de púas.

Cuando su madre la vio así le dijo-Sales?

Si-respondió- me quede de juntar con kary y pau

Que te vaya bien amor- agrego cariñosamente la madre mientras depositaba un beso en la mejilla de la niña.

Cuando llego a la plaza vio a Paula y a karina sentadas en un banco.

Pau y kary: por fin!

Isi: oigan no me demore tanto (mientras se encogía de hombros)

Kary: Bueno que mas da.

Isi: kary responde a mis preguntas

Kary: isi te acuerdas de nuestro colegio?

Isi: kary que no lo aya visto en dos días no significa que lo aya olvidado

Kary: Jajá que graciosa.

Pau: chicas vamos al colegio

Isi: en sábado?

Kary: no te arrepentiras

Isi: ok vamos

Cuando llegaron lo mas extraño para Isidora fue q'las puertas estaban abiertas de par en par .

Isi: xq'…?

Kary: shh

Legaron las tres al gimnasio Kary miraba para todas partes, Pau se limpiaba las gafas mientras que isi estaba perdida en sus pensamientos cuando de pronto algo apareció en su mente como no se le había ocurrido!

Isi: Kary Pau ¿vamos a las "supuesta " biblioteca de hechizos?

Kary y Pau:Bingo!

Isi se puso de pie ansiosa

Isi: Y que estamos esperando a que nieve?

Pau y Kary sonreian satisfechas a isi siempre le abian gustado las cosas paranormales

Bajaron las tres (con una linterna cada una) entraron a una habitación similar a una biblioteca solo q' con mucho polvos y arañas.

Isi: Ta' genial el lugar!

Pau y kary: sabiamos que te gustaria!

Isi sonreia de oreja a oreja se aproximaba a la repisa mas cercana y encontro un libro titulado "pociones para principiantes".

Isi: Esto me recuerda a la seccion prohibida de Hogwarts ¿ que es esto?

"Eso" era una pequeña caja d'aspecto descuidado y desgastado las otras 2 se acercaron… Isi abrio la caja y de pronto ubo una luz cegadora , un temblor y las tres cayeron al suelo.

Isi: que fue eso?

Kary: y quieres que yo lo sepa!

Pau: agg mi cabeza y mis lentes?

Isi: toma aca estan .

Kary:mejor salgamos

Las dos cabecearon en forma de aceptación. Recogieron las linternas y salieron pero ya no estaban en elgimnasio sino en un vestíbulo: vacio , con armaduras y de aspecto muy medieval.

Pau: ¿ que demonios….?

Pero ella se callo de repente pues escucho hablar a unas personas.

1° voz: Les juro chicos necesitamos una capa de invisibilidad

Capa de invisibilidad esas palabras les resonaron en los oidos a las tres jóvenes.

2° voz: Chicos bajen la vos escuche algo.

3° voz: No seran mortifagos?

4° voz: Pete callate.

Las chicas intercambiaron miradas nerviosas ¿ que harian?¿quienes eran las personas que ablaban?¿Donde rayos estaban?

Las tres miraron a su lado , tomaron aire y asintieron con la cabeza era la hora de las respuestas para las preguntas que ellas tenian,salieron del escondite y se encontraron con la mirada de 4 chicos …de pelo revuelto y gafas , otro alto de ojos azules, otro bajo y regordete y el ultimo de era de cabello de color café y de ojos color miel… eran los merodeadores…

Remus : Hola

Isi: Ho..hola

Remus: de donde vienen?

Isi solo le sonrio y agrego-si me disculparan la ignorancia pero son ustedes : James Potter , Sirius Black , Peter Pettigrew y Remus Lupin ¿?

Pau: isi! Tienes ojos en la cara son ellos!

Isi: pau callate chicos nos podrían llevar con el profesor dumbledore por favor

James: y por q?

Isi: No me gusta amenazar ,pero o nos llevan con Dumbledore o revelamos el secreto de cierta personita

Reaccion a estas palabras: merodeadores muy nerviosos.

Remus: Como lo sabes?

Isi: preguntas que tienen respuestas pero no se si decirlas.

Remus : ok,ok vamos.

Los merodeadores miraban nerviosos a las treschicas pero con mas nerviosismo a isidora , su ropa daba un aspecto un poco revelde pero lo que ams nervios les deba es que ella revelara al colegio que remus era un licantropo


	2. En el conocido despacho

_**Isi:Hola!**_

_**vos desconocida: no saludes estupida! en el capitulo pasado ni me presentaste...**_

_**isi: ¬¬no empieses de nuevo**_

_**vos: entoces presentame!**_

_**isi: ok ok dejenme presentarles a el "orgullo" de nuestras queridas musas ...SARANY!**_

_**sarany:para los chicos estoy libres los viernes!**_

_**isi: Sarany! no quiero escuchar tus lios amorosos!**_

_**sarany:que tu seas una pervertida no significa q' yo no pueda acer mi vida... grabatelo en la cabeza ES MI VIDA ¿OK?**_

_**isi: de acuerdo lo que tu digas ahora... puedo saludar a las personas que leen el fic?¿¿**_

_**Sarany: por supuesto pero... ey chicos acuerdense de mi!**_

_**isi: ahh que are contigo pero... ehh Hola disculpen la pelea con mi querida musa (mirada asesina de sarany) como estan?espero que bn les queria agradecer a todas las personas que leen este fic y que sean tomado la molestia de mandarme reviews... de verdad muchas gracias por leer este fic echo por una fan mas del monton...**_

_**Sarany: de que monton?**_

_**Isi: o te callas o pido a esa musa que estaba tranquilamente sentadita a tu lado!**_

_**Sarany:que! no por favor no a la Noelia no!**_

_**isi:¬¬ entonces comportate!**_

_**Sarany: Ya ya me comporto (sarany pone cara de perrito degollado...para mas informacionla cara del gato com botas)**_

_**Isi: ok pero no me pongas esa cara!**_

_**Sarany:de acuerdo **_

_**Isi: por tu culpa he perdido mucho tiempo ,pero dare los ultimos dos avisos...el primero es que MAMA! ahora todos saben que me regañean y oigan ponganse enmi lugar... que querian que isiera darle un discurso a james! ...u y el segundo era...(pensamiento de isi: que era?) ahh si es que mi "querida"musa tambien opinara cuando YO este escribiendo el fic ella pondra N.M y yo como es comun N.A... bueno no quiero entertenerlos con mis traumas y aqui les dejo mi 2º capitulo**_

_**Pensamiento de Sarany: uyan ahora que tienen tiempo!**_

**_Capitulo 2 :_**

**_En el conocido despacho de dumbledore_**

_**Cuando llegaron al despacho (N.M: al mundialmente conocido despacho) encontraron a Dumbledore sentado detras de su escritorio ,parecia un antiguo Rey detras de su elaborado trono.**_

_**Sirius abrio la boca para terminar con el molesto silencio, pero cuando iba a pronunciar las primeras palabras se escucho una atronadora voz...la voz de Phineas Nigellus.**_

_**Otra vez aqui Sirius!-grito Phineas al interior de su cuadro-no puedo creer que no aya santo dia en que mi tataranieto no ponga un pie en esta oficina.**_

_**Sirius lo miraba con una mezcla de odio y vergüenza.**_

_**Ya basta Phineas-dijo Dumbledore seriamente-el,James,Peter y Remus trajieron unas nuevas estudiantes- diciendo señalo a las tres chicas que miraban de un lado para otro la majestuosa sala.**_

_**Igual esto es insoportable-dijo acaloradamente,se fue asia el lado del cuadro y desaparecio para aun mas asombro de las chicas**_

_**Chicas-dijo Dumbledore sin tomarle importancia a que Phineas se hubiera ido-quiero que me expliquen como habeís terminada aqui.**_

_**Mire profesor-empezo isi- en mi colegio siempre an habido leyendas sobre calabosos,fantasmas y otros pero el mas conocido era el de la biblioteca de hechizos hoy karina (la apunto) me llamo para que fuera con ella y paula(tambien la apunto) para que fueramos aver si existia dicha biblioteca y... bueno aparte de libros...**_

_**ISI! obvio que habia libros- la interrumpio paula-¡ay! **_

_**Ese gesto de dolor fue provocado por un pisoton por parte de Karina.**_

_**Bueno COMO decia-empezo de nuevo isi ganandose una mirada asesina por parte de Paula-encontre una pequeña caja la abri ubo una luz blanca un tembor y...**_

_**Terminamos aka-termino karina**_

_**Aja**_

_**Por cierto en que año estamos? - dijo isi preocupada **_

_**Que clase de pregunta es esa?-empezo peter-estamos en 1971**_

_**1971!-gritaron las chicas**_

_**¬¬ no pete-dijo Sirius-disculpenlo ya se le recalento el cerebro estamos en 1973**_

_**1973!-gritaron Paula y karina mientras isi decia Decidanse ya **_

_**Por supuesto-dijo James arrogantemente.**_

_**Pero...pero-trataba de decir Karina**_

_**Chicas-dijo Dumbledore-saben que no tienen ninguna relacion con los magos asi que no tienen por que preocuparos.**_

_**Pero profesor-dijo una asustada Karina- que haremos?**_

_**Acerquense-dijo Dumbledore (N.M.seductoramente)(N.A.Sarany! no le hagan casou)**_

_**Las chicas se acercaron temblorosas...Dumbledore se paro tomo un instrumento de plata de su mesa y lo puso arriba de la cabezas de las chicas de repente el instrumento de plata se torno de un celeste aguamarina y luego se prendio en fuego en la mano de Dumbledore**_

_**Dumbledore no se inmuto para nada todo lo contrario de la chicas y los merodeadores...**_

_**Lo supuse-dijo Dumbledore tranquilamente- tienen algo del gen de lamagia pero no esta desarrollado y si no se desarrollase pierde**_

_**Las tres muchachas estaban increiblemente palidas que RAYOS estaba diciendo Dumbledore...**_

_**Como revelarlo no se -siguio Dumbledore- no se si pudieran realizar un hechizo **_

_**Dependiendo cual...- dijo karina**_

_**KARINA!- gritaron isidora y paula**_

_**Si karina tiene razon- dijo Dumbledore para si mismo- aver repitan despues de mi ... Winguardium Leviosa!**_

_**Las chicas miraban con cara de que esta diciendo este vejete loco **_

_**Winguardium Leviosa!-repitio Dumbledore tranquilamente**_

_**Las chicas cambiaron su ultima mirada y repitieron: Winguardium Leviosa!**_

_**De acuerdo quien intentara hacer levitar algo?**_

_**Eso fue la gota que derramo el vaso que demonios hablaba dumbledore**_

_**Ehhh**_

_**Que tal tu isidora?- dijo Dumbledore**_

_**QUE!- gito isidora**_

_**Intentalo**_

_**Ok,Ok por k yo siempre primero pensaba isi**_

_**Pero profesor-dijo isi- con que varita?**_

_**Con la mia**_

_** por que siempre yo pensaba isi**_

_**Isi empuño la varita , se sentia mariada, miro atras y vio a Paula y Karina que le guiñaban un ojo, tomo aire y recordando las "sabias" palabras de Hermione exclamo- Winguardium Leviosa!-apuntando a un tintero**_

_**El tintero subio por los aires y...choco on el techou**_

_**Upps- dijo isi- perdon**_

_**No importa - dijo Dumbledore y parecia que de verdad no importaba- la siguiente...?**_

_**Yo- se ofrecio Paula**_

_**Paula y Karina obtuvieron los mismos resultados.**_

_**Bueno tres hechizeras- dijo Dumbledore sonriendo- solo faltan los utiles y la casa... mañana se hara la seleccion en el desayuno y hoy compraremos los utiles.**_

_**Pero profesor-dijo Karina- nosotras no...**_

_**No se preocupen por, de eso se encarga el ministerio , chicos ustedes vayanse o llegaran tarde a taçransformaciones , pero antes...**_

_**...Chicas- dijo seriamente Dumbledore- jurenme por lo que mas quieran en este mundo que no revelaran el secreto de Remus.**_

_**Profesor-dijo isi-nosotros no se lo ibamos a decir a nadie, pero tuvimos que amenazarlos para que nos trajieran a su despacho.**_

_**Si lo se-dijo Dumbledore igual de seria que antes-Pero jurenlo**_

_**Se lo juramos profesor dijeron las chicas al unisono**_

_**Los merodeadores suspiraron aliviados.**_

_**Pero jurenlo- dijo Remus ahun nervioso- para asegurarme de que no nos aplicaron el viejo ardid ¿cual es mi secreto?**_

_**Ehhh-dijo isi- no se como decirtelo...**_

_**COMO CAIMOS EN ESA VIEJA TRAMPA!- grito james**_

_**Aca no y trampa, James- dijieron Paula y Karina**_

_**Aver ¿Como empezar?- dijo Isi-Es que en ciertas noches a Remus le salen colmillos y garras...**_

_**James- dijo peter asustado- no las provoques**_

_**Ok - dijo James con desgano-pero advertencia con mis amigos no se metan**_

_**Ok James-dijieron las tres sonriendo solo le hariamos daño a Peter Pettigrew pensaban las chicas.**_

_**Bueno chicos bayanse o llegaran tarde- dijo Dumbledore**_

_**De acuerdo- dijo Sirius tristemente por k no me puedo perder esta clase pensaba- adios profesor adios chicas**_

_**A...adios- dijieron las ytres sonrojandose.**_

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**_

_**Ahh mi espaldita!**_

_**Bueno eh ai el segundo capitulo **_

_**Gracias por todo!**_

_**Isiblack (8)**_

_**Sarany (chicos acuerdense!) **_


	3. en el callejon diagon

Isi: Hola!

Pau: Hola!

Kary: Hola!

Sarany: chicos me decepcionaron nadie me invito uu

Pau y Kary: ¿Quién es esa?

Isi: ella ¬¬ es mi "queridísima" musa que me ha intentado matar TRES! Veces

Sarany: isi no seas tan melodramática

Isi: melodramática? Me esguinzaste el tobillo!

Sarany: te lo tenías bn merecido

Isi: yo? La que se lo merece eres tu! Y nadie mas que tu!

Sarany: claro! Ahora la cabra chica alega

Isi: grrr

Sarany: grrr

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos isi y sarany convierten la "inmaculada" habitación de isi es un campo de batalla.

Pau: kary sabes que mejor nosotras presentamos el capi.

Kary: y no seria mejor separarlas?

Pau: no! Que aprendan a comportarse

Kary: ella! La cara botella.

Pau:¬¬

Kary: isi!

Isi con un ojo morado: kary estoy en plena guerra que demonios se te ofrece!

Kary: donde esta escrito el capitulo?

Isi: en mi cuaderno de Scooby-Doo! De esta no te escapas Sarany!

Sarany con el brazo en una extraña posición: cabra…chica…inmadura

Isi: mira quien lo dice?

Kary: se llebaran alguna ves bn?

Pau:no se mejor presentamos el capi…… ejem ejem yeguas y caballos…liendres y piojos aka Karina Soto y Paula Torres les dejan el tercer capitulo de ¿muggles es hogwarts? Escrito por Isidora Molina.

Kary: correcto y si isi sobrevive a esta guerra les presentara el proximo capi… bueno aka se lo dejamos!

Kary: por cierto todos los personajes son de Rowling…Lamentablemente y yo creia que era MI padfoot.

Pau: que no era mio?

Kary: No es mio

Pau:mio

Kary: mio!

Y asi continuo por horas…

_**¿Muggles en Hogwarts?**_

_**Isiblack**_

_**Capitulo 3: **_

_**En el callejón Diagon.**_

Después de la ida de los merodeadores la sala estaba sumida en un gran silencio.

Dumbledore estaba tranquilo y pensativamente sentado detrás del escritorio. El fue el que rompió el incomodo silencio.

Chicas ¿ De que año vienen?

Del 2005 señor- dijeron las tres al unísono

Y ustedes sabían algo sobre hechizos pues ustedes parecían conocer el Winguardium -leviosa.

Es que…-comenzó isi- es...Escuchamos a unas niñas de primer año decirlo.

Ahh- dijo Dumbledore poco convencido- Bueno chicas debemos de ponernos de acuerdo en la historia.

Historia?- se extrañaron las chicas.

Por supuesto-dijo seriamente Dumbledore- no pueden ir diciendo a todo el mundo que vienen del 2005.

Las chicas se sonrojaron por su error.

Podrían decir que vienen del instituto Greenwich.

Por supuesto.

Haber saben de que se trata la ceremonia de selección?

S…No-corrigio isi en el momento apropiado.

Bueno no es nada difícil-dijo Dumbledore extrañado-No les arruinare el suspenso… estarán en tercer curso

Wow! Y no deberiamos saber algo mas?- dijo Karina

Kary-empezó isi- para algo existe la biblioteca .

Tú y la biblioteca-dijo Pau haciendo un ademán de impaciencia.

¬¬

Ya chicas-dijo Dumbledore-¿quien esta lista para viajar por polvos Flu?

**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 En clases o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

-Vieron a esas chicas?-dijo Peter.

-Pete es evidente que las vimos- dijo Sirius- o si no, no las abríamos llevado con Dumbledore

Remus por primera vez en su vida no prestaba atención a la clase solo pensaba en No me gusta amenazar, pero o nos llevan con Dumbledore o revelamos el secreto de cierta personita ¿Como diablos se había enterado?

-Remus ¡Remus!- grito James.

-Ahh ¿Qué… que James?- contesto atontadamente Remus.

-Vamos a preparar nuestra venganza.

-¿Venganza?

-Alla te dire…

**0o0o0o0o0o0 En el callejón o0o0o0o0o0o**

-Como quedo limpio profesor- dijo Karina quietándose la ceniza de su ropa.

-Años de experiencia- dijo sonriendo Dumbledore.

¿Cuántos años? se preguntaban las chicas.

-Niñas- empezo Dumbledore- nuestra primera parada es Gringotts, Gringotts es el banco de los magos…Les aconsejaría que no nos separemos hay mucha gente y podrían perderse.

Dumbledore empezó a caminar y a saludar gente el era famoso era evidente.

Cuando Dumbledore se detuvo saludar a una mujer de aspecto rudo las chicas empezaron a cuchichear entre si.

- Isi- dijo Kary- por que le mentiste?

-Chicas escúchenme- dijo isi- no le diremos nada a nadie!

- Si y tal vez la cosa no es como sabemos- dijo en un tono tranquilizador Paula.

Pau puso su mano enfrente, isi puso la suya arriba y Karina arriba de la de isi y en vos baja dijeron:

Chi-pi-ri-pi-tu-mey-tu-mey

Chi-pi-ri-pi-tu-mey-tu-mey

¿Continuamos?-pregunto Dumbledore cuando las chicas se separaron.

Continuaron caminando tranquilamente hasta llegar a Gringotts.

Las chicas miraban perplejas el maravilloso edificio blanco como la nieve, con unas colosales puertas con unas pequeñas y extrañas criaturas a su lado.

Dumbledore pasó por las puertas mientras que las extrañas criaturas hacían una reverencia.

-Esas criaturas chicas-dijo Dumbledore señalando a una pequeña criatura pasando a su lado-son gnomos muy inteligentes, pero no tan amigables.

-Guau-dijeron las chicas.

-¿Para que ladran?-pregunto Dumbledore extrañado.

-¬¬' olvídelo profesor.

-Perdon-le dijo Dumbledore aun gnomo-necesitamos sacar dinero de la camara del M.M.

-Enseguida señor-dijo rapidamente el gnomo.

-Chicas les digo que talves se pueden marear-dijo Dumbledore mientras seguia al

Gnomo

-Chicas- dijo Isi frotándose las manos- preparense para la mejor montaña rusa del mundo.

- ¡Si!

Cuando se subieron al carro y este empezo a andar mas y mas rapido se habria dicho que las chicas se habrian mareado, pero digamos que fue todo lo contrario, las chicas solo gritaban : ¡YUJU! o ¡MAS, MAS RAPIDO!.

-Me da la impresión que les gusto – dijo Dumbledore mientas salia costosamente del carrito.

-Y no lo dude profesor- dijeron las tres chicas sonrientes.

- Bueno esperen acá – dijo Dumbledore mientras las chicas se salian del carrito.

-De acuerdo profesor-dijo Kary.

Pasaron minutos y cuando por fin llego Dumbledore llego con tres bolsas llenas hasta el borde de monedas de oro.

-Tomen-dijo Dumbledore- una para cada una ,tienen una boveda , bóveda 788 yo tendre su llave y los gnomos les pondran 10 galleons al mes.

-Pero profe…-dijo isi.

-Chicas no se cuanto tiempo esten acá y tienen que tener dinero…Bueno no aleguen y mejor vamos a comprar los utiles…

Se fueron caminando y viendo las vidrieras hasta que llegaron a Flourits & Botts un señor se acerco para dar la bienvenida a la tienda…pero el vendedor se sobresalto a ver la facha de Isidora.

¡Dios! ¿Qué tipo de vestir es ese? -grito el vendedor

Chii! Y es mi ropa favorita!-dijo ofendida isi.

Es que…señor es la …moda en el instituto Greenwich-dijo kary.

De acuerdo entonces…libros de Greenwich?-dijo el vendedor alejandose de isi.

No-dijo sonriendo Dumbledore- Hogwarts…son alumnas de intercambio.

Claro…claro…-dijo jadeante el vendedor-Hogwarts… ¿curso?

Tercero-dijo Pau.

¿Las tres?

Evidentemente-dijo Dumbledore.

Ok ok todos los ramos?

Solo los principales y adivinación ¿si es que las aprendices están de acuerdo?

Ohhh yes profesor-dijo isi.

Disculpela profesor , es que de repente a isi le da la locura de hablar ingles y español al mismo tiempo-dijo kary.

Jaja-rio Dumbledore-bueno los libros aver chicas pasen el dinero yo pago.

Dumbledore pago los libros y les dio una "tonelada" de libros(según Paula) a las chicas.

Bueno falta para pociones, las túnicas y… la varita- dijo Dumbledore acariciándose la larga barba plateada-¿a que vamos primero?

A comprar varita!

No! A comprar ingredientes de pociones!

NOOOO!a comprar ropa!

Chicas por dios desidance-dijo Dumbledore

Varita!

Pociones!

Ropa!

Ehhh-dijo Dumbledore-mejor la varita primero.

Si!

Caminaron entre medio de la gente asta llegar a Ollivanders.

Buenos dias profesor Dumbledore-saludo con su voz lugubre el señor Ollivander.

Buenos dias-saludo alegremente el profesor Dumbledore-Bueno…hemos venido por varitas.

Evidentemente-dijo el señor Ollivander-¿primera?

Paula-dijo Dumbledore-si no es molestia.

Paula pensaba ¡yo!¡yo tenia que ser! 

¿Con que mano escribe señorita?-pregunto amablemente el señor Ollivander.

Derecha.

Aver… aver medidas…-dijo el señor Ollivander sacando una güincha –ok,ok prueba con esta-le paso a Paula una un tanto corta, pero antes de cualquier cosa se la quito de la mano- ahora prueba esta-le paso una un tanto mas larga enseguida Pau sintio una especie de ráfaga,

Asi que la señorita Paula tiene una varita de 30 cm. Pelo de cola de unicornio, madera de Acebo y no tan flexible… ¿siguiente?...

Y asi continuo un buen rato isi y kary tuvieron el mismo núcleo de Paula aunque no las mismas medidas.

Gracias –dijo Dumbledore al señor Ollivanders entregandole galleones.

.-De nada1y que les baya bien-se despidio cortésmente el señor Ollivanders.

Y asi se paso la tarde en el callejón Diagon entre peleas, conflictos,risas y...¡helados!

**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 En Hogwarts o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

James eres diabolico-dijo Remus con la conocida sonrisa traviesa.

A si se ase James!-dijo Sirius.

¿No nos castigaran?-pregunto Peter

Peter las reglas se hicieron para romperse-dijo James arrogantemente.

¡A si se dice maestro!-decia Sirius

Ok pero lo asemos el lunes para que se avergüenzan en su primer día-dijo Remus.

Bueno gracias por leer el capi.

Que esten todos bien

Besitos

Isi(8)


	4. Ceremonia de seleccion

Isi: Hola! Como estan?

Sarany: yo feliz gracias gracias a todos los k leen este fic echo por MI.

Isi:Tu!

Sarany:si yo…no le presten atención a Isi k tiene memoria a corto plazo..

Isi: mentirosa

Sarany: yo no soy mentirosa.

Isi: piii piii Noo! No Sarany no nos cortes! Nos corto.

Sarany: jajaja k graciosa .

Isi: presenta el fic porfis!

Sarany: y por k?

Isi: Por k tengo una cita.

Sarany:que!

Isi: Bueno Sarany te dejo a cargo, te quiero,cuidate bye bye

Sarany: Grrr ¿Cómo es posible que ese bicho tenga una cita? Bueno el fic.

_**Capitulo 4:**_

_**La ceremonia de selección **_

Después de la agotadora tarde de compras las chicas y Dumbledore llegaron a Hogwarts un poco cansadas.Despues Dumbledore les mostro una habitación con tres camas con cortinas y dijo :Chicas, esperen voy a ver a los elfos domesticos para que les hagan la comida acá dormiran.

Gracias profesor-respondieron las tres jóvenes brujas.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoMedia nocheOOoOoOoOoOoOoO **

Karina y Paula miraban el techo con la vista perdida sin saber en que pensar cuando Karina se atrevia a abrir su cortina y llamar a Paula y Isidora.

Pau , Isi ¿están despiertas?

Yo si-respondió Paula

Por parte de Isi solo se escuchaban: Oh! Mijito rico!

Isidora!-gritaron Pau y Kary sobresaltando a Isi que medio dormida decia: Si, si general empieza el ataque contra Mordor…

Hasta que la bella durmiente despierta ¿ con quien soñabas?-pregunta Pau con el entrecejo fruncido.

Con Orlando Bloom.

Tu y Orlando Bloom – dijo Kary tirando un cojín a Isi.

De cualquier modo ¿Qué les pasa?-pregunto Isi.

¿Qué no estas nerviosa por la ceremonia?-dijo Kary sorprendida.

Antes de eso trajeron los CD de musica- dijo isi.

Yes-dijeron Kary y Pau al unísono-Evanescence,Juanes,Green Day y la Oreja de van Gogh.

Ya y ahora a la primera pregunta-dijo isi-ni tan nerviosa lo que me pone nerviosa es saber que nos van a ser los merodeadores.

¿Por qué?

¡Hola! Amenaze a Remus…hasta lo que se Sirius y James no dejaran la cosa asi.

Tienes razon …

Pero chicas relajense se acuerdan de que decian que eramos los merodeadores, pero en mujeres…Entonces seamos asi…me entienden…

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoMañana (desayuno en Hogwarts)OoOoOoOoOoOo**

Buenos dias a todos los alumnos-empezo Dumbledore con su discurso-hoy tenemos el agrado de presentar a tres alumnas nuevas que vienen del prestigioso instituto Greenwich…Isidora Molina, Karina Soto y Paula Torres un caluroso aplauso por favor.

El aplauso no servia para tranquilizar a las chicas seguian tiesas y palidas.

De pronto aparecio la profesora Mcgonagall con un taburete y un sombrero viejo…de pronto el sombrero empezo a cantar:

Hace talves 1000 años en el que me remendaron

Habian cuatro grandes hechiceros

Godric Gryffindor y su valentia

Salazar Slytherin y su astucia

Rowena Ravenclaw y su inteligencia y

Helga Hufflepuff que era justa

Todos ellos compartian un sueño

Formar un gran colegio

Para magos

Y ahora puedes pertenecer a Gryffindor

Su osadia y generosidad distingue a los Gryffindor .

O a Slytherin donde haran verdaderos amigos

O a Ravenclaw donde la inteligencia se destaca

O a Hufflepuff que no teme al trabajo duro.

A si que preubame y yo te dire en que casa quedaras!

El gran salon le dio un gran aplauso a la cancion del sombrero.

Empecemos –dijo la profesora Mcgonagall- Soto,Karina

La Kary palida como la nieve fue donde la profesora Mcgonagall y se sento mientras que el sombrero le decia: Ummm veo k eres valiente y eres muy leal con tus amigos…Eres inteligente,pero que es esto ¿Quién es Harry Potter? Ahhh veo que eres del futuro…Ummm ¿en donde te pondre? Si! En..-y el sombrero grito-Gryffindor!

Molina,Isidora

Ahora le tocaba a isi se sento y el sombrero empezo a decir : tu tambien eres valiente y eres leal con tus amigos,eres astuta,pero…¿tu tambien sabes quien es Harry Potter?Calma no te precipites,pero te pondre en :Gryffindor!

Torres,Paula

Pau caminohasta el banco se sento y empezo a sentir en su cabeza: Tu tambien eres valiente y leal..no le temes al trabajo duroy… ¿tu tambien sabes quien es Harry Potter? Dios!...Pero te pondre en :

Gryffindor!

**_oOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo oOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo oOoo_**

Bueno gracias por leer el capitulo y gracias a todos los k me mandan reviews thenkx ,pero antes

**Deina-Black:**Amiga M.M. significa ministerio de la magia!

**Cote de Lupin:** Gracias por todo tu apoyo mami

**serenity-princess****: Thanks port us reviews**

vickypotter007blak: Igual gracias por tus reviews

fer-black: muchas gracias por tus revies

**isiblack**


	5. La venganza

Isi: Pero si no son míos son de Rowling!

Policía: LIE!

Isi¡No entiendo Ingles!

Policía¡lastima porque iras a una cárcel canadiense!

Isi¿¿Cárcel¿¿Con que cargos?

Policía: atribuirse escritos que no le pertenecen y cobrar dinero

Isi: pero si yo solo escribo por diversión no cobro!

Policía¡MENTIRA!

Sarany desde las sombras: llévesela oficial!

Isi: Me las pagaras Sarany…

Sarany cuando Isi se ha ido: ahora si que nos vamos a divertir….muajajajajajaja

* * *

**¿Muggles en Hogwarts?**

**Isiblack

* * *

**

**Capitulo 5**

**La venganza**

**.-**Esta será su habitación- dijo una chica de cabello rubio- siéntanse cómodas…Buenas Noches

.-Gracias igualmente- dijeron las tres chicas al unísono.

Cuando las chicas entraron en su cuarto cada una se sentó en su respectiva cama y suspiro.

.-Chicas- dijo Isi- piensenlo ¡En Hogwarts!

**.- **Y no en cualquier casa- convino Paula- sino GRYFINDOR!

.-Es como la tercera vez que caigo en Gryffindor – dijo Kary mirando a la ventana.

.-Si…eso ya lo sabíamos…pensaba que quedarías con las serpientes…

.-Jaja –rió sarcásticamente Kary- Isi tu apoyo moral es único.

.-Si, verdad.

.-Buenos chicas-dijo Pau- mañana empezamos las clases…Isi puedo escuchar música en el reproductor…

.-No…no se pueden usar elementos muggles en hogwarts sale en Historia de Hogwarts…

.-Tú no has leído Historia de Hogwarts.

.-No pero es bueno que Hermione repita tantas veces la mismas cosas.

.-Jaja tienes razón

.- Chicas…mañana tendremos que demostrar demasiado…

.-Por lo menos sabemos algunos hechizos.

.-Si algo es algo

.-Mmmm no deberíamos practicar…

.-Na…a lo que venga debemos plantarle cara…

.- Si…

* * *

**OOOOOO Mañana en el Gran Salón OOoo**

.-Uy…medio banquete –dijo Paula

.-Ni que lo digas- dijo Kary

.-Yo no puedo mas-dijo Isi dejando a un lado el tenedor.

De pronto por arriba de las cabezas de todos los alumnos una avalancha de lechuzas llegaba a dejar el correo.

Las chicas y los demás alumnos dejaron de hacer lo que hacían y miraban expectantes a las lechuzas mensajeras.

Para sorpresa de las chicas una lechuza dejo al lado de Isidora una carta que decía :

_Isidora Molina_

_Gran Salón_

_Hogwarts _

.-Isi! Ábrela tal ves sea de un admirador secreto- dijo Paula con una sonrisa picara en la cara.

.-No me late que sea de un admirador secreto… - dijo Isi desconfiada.

.-Yo apoyo a Isi . –dijo Kary

.-Ustedes dos son muy aburridas!

Mientras que las chicas se debatían el abrir o no abrir la carta mas adelante cerca de la mesa de los profesores unos 4 chicos hablaban muy secretamente

.-Crees que se lo creerá- dijo Peter nerviosamente

.-Si, si se lo tiene que creer- dijo James

.-Hay que cruzar los dedos- dijo Sirius.

.-Dios, ojala que ninguna de sus amigas le diga que no la abra- dijo Remus.

.-Tal ves la tal Karina…

.-Sirius aunque no sea Isidora tienes que mover la varita…

.-Ok maestro

Mientras que por el lado de las chicas.

.-Isi dejame abrirla, por favor- suplicaba Paula

.-Y si es una trampa- dijo Isi manteniendo el sobre en alto.

.-¿Qué? Trampa va a ser…

.-Una que hallan echos los merodeadores- dijo Kary.

.-Ustedes dos son muy perseguidas!

.-Pero y si fuera verdad!

.-Dios si lo conseguí!-dijo Paula quitándole el sobre a Isi.

.-PAU! NO…

De pronto por el sobre empezó a escurrir por el sobre…hacia las manos de Paula un liquido con un fuerte olor a gasolina…

.-Paula..Eso es pus de bubotuberculo sin diluir!

.-Paula…anda a la enfermeria..

.-No se donde queda- dijo Pau con lagrimas en los ojos

.-hay te encuentras con alguien que si sepa.

Mientras que por parte de los chicos:

Rayos! No fue Molina quien abrio el sobre.

.-Pero fue Torres…Sirius cuando cuente tres…1,2 y 3!

Justo en ese momento Paula estaba saliendo del gran salón y en la cabeza le llego un balde de agua que la dejo empapada y posible candidata a un resfriado.

El gran Salón se lleno de risas de todos los alumnos

.-Isi- dijo Kary-mejor nosotras la acompañamos.

.Estoy de acuerdo contigo Kary…

* * *

N/A desde Canadá:

Isi muerta de frío: Bueno hola…espero que les halla gustado este capitulo

Le dio gracias a n.m.k. y a Karinis 65 por mandarme un review .

Gracias a todos por leer este fic.

Chauu

Isiblack


	6. Dialogando

Isi: Disculpen las demoras! Espero que les guste este capi…Ojala!

* * *

_**¿Muggles en Hogwarts?**_

_**Isiblack**_

_**Capitulo 6**_

_**Dialogando

* * *

**_

.-Pau...calmate llegaremos enseguida con Madame Pomfrey – dijo Kary a un lado de Paula

.-Pero me duele!- dijo Paula al borde de las lagrimas.

.-Yo que te dije!- replico al otro lado de Paula Isi- te dije que podía ser peligroso, pero no me hiciste caso.

.-Isi, no la hagas sentir tan culpable…

.-Y les dije cuidado con ellos…le dije o ¿no?

.-Ya…no nos tires todo el remordimiento en la cara…

.-¡Es aquí!- dijo Isi señalando una habitación a su lado

Entraron y vieron varias camas unas al lado de otra.

.-Talvez Madame Pomfrey no este y este en el banquete- dijo Isi frunciendo el ceño

.-Haber esperémosla- dijo Kary – ven Paula siéntate aquí- dijo señalando una cama cerca de las tres.

.- ¿Idea, de quienes fueron los graciosos?- dijo Kary sentándose al lado de Paula.

.-Evidente que si, Ana Karina Soto- dijo Isi paseando delante de ella y Pau.

.-Sabes que no me gusta que me llamen por todo mi nombre, Isidora – replicó molesta Kary.

.- Bueno, como sea¿saben quienes fueron?- pregunto Pau soplándose las manos

.-Evidentemente que: James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus J. Lupin y…_puaj _Peter Pettigrew.

.- ¡Lo sabemos, es como la quinta ves que nos dices!

.-Ustedes preguntaron. Pero, si se los dije es para que se preocuparan… ¿Quién del grupo leyó el 5º Harry Potter?

.- Tú, Isidora –dijeron Paula y Karina unísono

.- Bueno, eh hay su respuesta… ¡pero lo juro esto no se quedara así!

.- ¿Y que piensas hacer¿Lanzarles maldiciones?- dijo Paula mofándose.

.- ¿Quién dice que no?- dijo Isi arrogantemente.

.-Isidora, sabemos que cuando dices algo lo cumples, pero no creo que vayas a hechizar a tus ídolos

.- Bueno¿y que va a pasar si lo hago?...no se va acabar el mundo…pero ay algo que me incomoda…

De pronto por la puerta apareció Madame Promfrey despeinada diciendo para si misma: No es posible, Dios Mío!

.-Madame Pomfrey ¿que ah ocurrido?

.-¿Cómo que ah ocurrido ustedes, ella con las manos así?- dijo señalando a Paula.

.-Ah eso!

.-Chicas, será mejor que se vayan de aquí, llegaran tarde a su primera clase.

.-Pero ¿Paula se pondrá bien?

.-Por supuesto que si!

.-Eh…de acuerdo..Paula nos vemos al almuerzo…cuídate

.-Claro, claro…ustedes también.

Isi y Kary se fueron dejando a Pau al cuidado de Madame Pomfrey, luego se vieron unidas al mar de alumnos que estaban cerca de ellas

.-¿Cuál es nuestra primera clase, Isi?

.-Transformaciones, me aprendí de memoria el horario…

.-Típico de ti…

.-Vamos, ella es la prefecta de Gryffindor

Alcanzaron a una chica rubia y le preguntaron: Eh…oye... ¿Dónde esta el aula de transformaciones?

.-Oh – respondió ella.- es esta – dijo señalando a su lado

.-Muchas gracias

.-De nada.

Entraron a la habitación y vieron a cuatro alumnos esperando a la profesora Mcgonagall

.-Miren quien tenemos aquí- le dijo Isi a Kary- los merodeadores… que fantástico!

.-Miren chicos, quienes llegaron- dijo arrogantemente James.

.- ¿Cómo esta su amiga?- pregunto Sirius burlándose

.-Tengo entendido que el pus de bubotuberculo duele mucho-dijo Remus

.-Lalalalalala, oh dios mío, kary- dijo Isi ignorando a los merodeadores- ah pasado algo horrible!

.-Que?

.-Se ah nublado el paisaje!

.-Jajajajaja que gracioso Molina- dijo James sarcásticamente.

.- ¿Verdad que si?-dijo Kary riéndose.

.-Bueno aprovechando que estamos solos…te diré algo Molina…no me busques por que no me vas a encontrar solo…voy a estar con ellos además- dijo señalando a Sirius, Remus y Peter.

- Y aparte- dijo Sirius- por haber amenazado a Remus, deberías a ver ido a Slytherin

.-U…. mira como tirito…y tu Black…no deberías ir en Slytherin

.-Sirius, no es una asquerosa serpiente- dijo enfadado James.

.-Isi- dijo Kary- pusimos el dedo en la llaga

.-Ahora Potter déjame decirte una cosita…bueno, si me buscas me encuentras y sabes que mas el pus de bubotuberculo no duele tanto como decir a gritos sobre hombre lobos ¿no?

.-Le prometiste a Dumbledore que no lo ibas a decir.

.-Potter, si no quieres que deje en evidencia a uno de tus mejores amigos… procura no tocar a las mías…por que te juro…que haré cualquier cosa….aparte conozco a los de tu tipo: son todos engreídos, arrogantes, petulantes, creen que son los únicos que importan en el mundo….

.-Isi- dijo Kary- calmate parece que le hablas al Juan Andrés

.-Es que estos…son iguales a el y a su pandilla de ineptos! y por ultimo Potter, le haces algo a mis amigas..Ya conoces las consecuencias.

James no pudo responder a las ultimas amenazas, pues habían entrado los alumnos de Gryffindor a ocupar sus puestos.

N/A: Uffff! Por fin termine espero que les guste!


	7. Nota de la autora

Querids lectores:

Les quiero decir un par de cosas re-importantes:

La actualización de Fics será detenida por lo menos un mes, por razones personales y confidenciales.

Las personas que me tienen agregadas en el MSN, me verán pero, casi nada.

Pero no se preocupen por los fics, ya todos tienen varias partes concluidas…a los lectores de "Devuelta a mi antigua vida" les debo informar la falta de actualización es debida a lo largo que es el 2º capítulo. A los de "Mí querida profesional"·Susan ya está explorando la mansión de Sirius. A los de "¿Muggles en Hogwarts?" les informo que las chicas ya están preparando su venganza. Y a los de Jenny Potter, es que Harry ya se está embarcando para Transilvania.

La razón de no poder actualizar el fin de semana, es que todos los fin de semanas de Septiembre tengo clases.

Cuando me vuelva a conectar tendrán un nuevo capitulo de cada historia!

Se despide con cariño

Isiblack


	8. ¿ Venganza ?

¿Muggles en Hogwarts?

Isiblack

Capitulo 7:

¿Venganza?

.- ¡Es increíble lo que me dijo esa niñita mimada de Molina!- dijo enfadado James sentándose al lado de Sirius.

.-Creo que le podríamos decir a Dumbledore que te volvió a amenazar... ¿No, Remus?-dijo Sirius mirando de reojo a Remus

.-No porque Dumbledore se enteraría que nosotros le mandamos pus de bubotuberculo-dijo melancólicamente Remus- aparte me…sorprendió algo de ella.

.- ¿Qué, Remus?- pregunto Peter extrañado.

.-Que ella me amenazo a mi o a James…porque simplemente…ósea…ella se enojo, porque "herimos" ah una de sus mejores amigas…remarco las comillas…pero piénsenlo, James tu habrías echo lo mismo por Sirius ¿no?

.-Bueno- dijo James pensando- bueno…no solo por Sirius, por cualquiera de ustedes.

Los merodeadores se miraron felices entre si. De repente James dijo: ¿Alguien me dice quien es el tal Juan Andrés?

.-James, cállate nos arruinas la felicidad…

.-Isi, debes calmarte- dijo una voz comprensiva alejada de los merodeadores- respirar y contar hasta 100.

.-Potter, es igual al imbécil del Juan Andrés-dijo roja de furia Isi-…igual a él…

.-Si…y que había un rumor de que Juan Andrés andaba detrás de ti.

.-Karina, shut up… se me revuelve el estomago con solo pensarlo…

.-Tampoco es para tanto!...ósea…se que Juan Andrés...es…pero que estoy diciendo!..Isi! Amiga mía, despierta!...Juan Andrés es muuuy guapo.

.-Guapo- repitió Isi sin dar crédito a sus oídos-como va a ser guapo…ese…ese…ese…ELEFANTE ANOREXICO!

De pronto por la puerta entró lo profesora Mcgonagall

.-Oh, Dios cállense-dijo la profesora subiendo su maletín al escritorio, todo el salón se sumió en un silencio impenetrable.

.-Buenos días-saludo la profesora Mcgonagall recorriendo al salón con sus penetrantes ojos.

.-Buenos días, profesora Mcgonagall-repitió la clase con voz aburrida.

.-Bueno, chicos siéntense…Bueno hoy hablaremos sobre los animagos…Bueno, como dice el nombre los animagos, son magos con la capacidad de transformarse en animales a voluntad…

.-De donde crees que salió la idea de que nuestros "amiguitos" sean animagos?- pregunto irónicamente Kary.

.-Jeje…

De pronto hubo un grito de asombro de la mayoría del salón, las chicas miraron hacia delante y vieron una gata atigrada con marca de anteojos alrededor de los ojos, luego de un momento, volvió a la forma humana de la profesora Mcgonagall.

La transformación de la profesora Mcgonagall fue recibida con silbidos y aplausos de sus alumnos.

El resto de la clase paso tranquilamente. Luego sonó la campana que anunciaba la comida. Las chicas recogieron sus cosas mientras Karina se lamentaba: 2 pergaminos sobre animagos, nuestro primer día y ya tenemos tareas maravilloso!

.-Sip-dijo Isi despreocupadamente- y solo estamos empezando el día.

.-Ni me lo recuerdes.

Se unieron a la bulliciosa multitud de estudiantes los cuales se dirigían al Gran Salón para almorzar.

.- ¿Y Paula?- pregunto Isi mirando instintivamente a la enfermería.

.-Debe de estar esperando en el Gran Salón.

Caminaron hasta la mesa de Gryffindor y encontraron a Paula con las manos vendadas, sentada esperándolas

.-¿ Y te duele mucho ahora Pau?- pregunto Isi sentadose al lado de ella.

.-Ya no, pero deben ver todo o que hay en los estantes de Madame Pomfrey.

.- ¿Y tienes que tomar alguna poción?... o que se yo!- pregunta Kary

.-No, nada, pero si no sanan mis manos tengo que ir de nuevo a la enfermería y….¿Que paso en mi estadía en la enfermería?

.-Nada- respondió enseguida Isi- solo tarea.

.-¿Nada?- se extraño Kary-Vimos una verdadera transformación animaga, e Isi dejo a Potter en _shock _y con un tic nervioso en el ojo.

.-Tampoco es para tanto!- dijo Isi-sip, y además a mi querida amiga Karina Soto

Ha hablado en frente de los Merodeadores de Juan Andrés…alias elefante anoréxico!

Las chicas se reían por el alias de Juan Andrés, mientras que los platos se llenaban de estofados, papas asadas, salsa de tomate y pastel de arandino.

.-Mmmm-se relamió Kary- me muero de hambre

.-Tu la única, no ser- dijo Isi agarrando su tenedor.

.-Ok,Ok- dijo Pau sumándose a la conversación- lo que usted diga, maestro Joda… es el no es cierto?

.-Ni idea- dijo Isi encogiéndose de hombros- nunca vi "_Stars Wars"_…

.-Chicas- se interpuso Kary - mejor cierren su bendita boca, que si nos escuchan vamos a estar muertas…y por cierto Isi, en tus palabras "¿Vas a tomar venganza?"

.- ¡Volvemos a la exageración!- dijo Isi poniendo los ojos en blanco- Si…solo tengo que pensarla, pero recuerda: La venganza no es un camino recto es como un laberinto en el cual es fácil perderse.

.-Ok,ok-dijo Kary- y yo soy la exagerada ¿No?

.-Correcto!

.- Chicas ¿Qué nos toca ahora?

.-Encantamientos- dijo Isi risueña.

.- ¿Te aprendiste el horario?- pregunto incrédula Paula.

.-Of Course!

.-Ya empezó _Miss Spanglish_- dijo Kary, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

.- ¬¬' – que tiene que a MI me gusta el ingles?

.-Que llegaremos tarde...- detuvo la pelea Paula.

.-Entonces…GO!

.-Dios!...Ya empezó de nuevo...

Las chicas después de la…eh... "pequeña pelea" siguieron caminando hasta llegar al aula de encantamientos.

Al llegar se ubicaron en una mesa cerca de la ventana…con una perfecta vista al lago.

.-Es verdad, Isi, que en el lago hay sirenas?

.-Mejor dicho- dijo Isi respondiendo la pregunta- de que no hay!

.-Ósea, si yo me meto voy a encontrar un calamar gigante y…

.-Si, si encontraras de todo.

.-Pero…

.-¡¡TE DICEN QUE TODO!

.-Ok, ok…no te alteres…

.- Si Isi no es nuestra culpa que los merodeadores sean tan inmaduros.

.-Dime algo que no sepa, Karina.

.-Ok… eh… te sabes hasta el horario nuevo eres una sabelotodo…

.-Gracias!

.-¬¬Uuu de nada….

Mientras que todo el alumnado espera a que llegara el profesor Flitwick, Isi tarareaba felizmente una canción que al parecer solo ella, Kary y Pau conocían.

.-Isi…calla, ese es una canción de "Ska-p".

.-Si, y que tiene que ver eso?

.-Que Ska-p es de nuestro tiempo…¬¬ tarada.

.- No me digas así…que me duele el alma…. (Nda: xD…esa soy yo!)

De pronto por la puerta del aula, entró una persona…eh…corta de estatura…pero llegaba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Se subió a una silla y se dirigió feliz a sus alumnos: "Bueno, hola chicos… ¿como están?...si muchas gracias señorita Evans, es usted muy amable…Bueno ante de todos le quiero dar un gratificante saludo y bienvenida a nuestras nuevas alumnas ojala que la pasen muy bien en hogwarts…pero basta de perder tiempo que les tengo una clase muy interesante… hoy aprenderemos el hechizo _Silencius_ así que vengan a buscar sus animales para practicar"

Pasada una hora, la clase ya estaba harta de tener que gritar miles de veces Silencius, solo para oír al cuervo emitir un gran graznido o al sapo oírle croar…pero entre tantos disgustos solo cinco alumnos habían conseguido hacer callar a sus cuervos: Lily, Remus, Isi, Sirius y James.

.- Es tu primer día en Hogwarts y ya eres una de las mejores en la clase…te envidio.

.-Gracias .

.-No era un cumplido ¬¬Xxxx

.-Ey! No me mires así que me das miedo!

.-Chicas, parecéis unas locas.

.-Es que son locas- dijo una vos detrás suyo.

.-Potter, piérdete

.- Confunda, pero no ofenda- le replico enfadada la voz

Las chicas giraron y se encontraron con un chico bastante guapo, pero (Nda: desgraciadamente) con el uniforme de Slytherin.

.-Hola, mis doncellas. Mi nombre es Severus…Severus Snape.

.-Eh….eh… ho-hol… hola…te..te… tenía entendido que los Slytherin no se juntaban con los Gryffindors... ¿no?

.- Exactamente…pero hay excepciones.

.-Ehhh…

.-Bueno chicas, tienen que ir al receso… Un gusto en conocerlas- Snape hizo una pequeña reverencia- Adiós- y dicho esto se dio vuelta con una natural elegancia y se fue.

.-Eso…- dijo Isi arqueando una ceja- fue…

.-Extraño – completaron Pau y Kary.

.-…-

.-Eh… chicas mejor vamos que estamos obstruyendo el paso- dijo Isi concluyendo el momento de los grandes pensadores

.-Bueno- dijo Kary- tengo entendido que tenemos un pequeño receso y luego la ultima clase que es…

.-Pociones-concluyo Isi

.-¡Joder!- exclamo enojada Paula.

.- Bueno, "filo"…da lo mismo.

.-Que significa filo, Molina…

.-Significa…o cierras la boca o te vuelo los dientes….

.-Ufff… que ruda, mira como tirito…

.-Vales callampa… Potter

.-Como callampa?

.-Que no vales nada…

.-Claro que valgo, aparte soy uno de los chicos mas guapos de Hogwarts

.-Exacto- se adelanto Sirius- Porque YO soy el mas guapo…

.- Tu guapo…el hombre más guapo es Gerard Way

. -Y quien es ese?…

.-Alguien que no te importa…Adiós

Las chicas se marcharon dejando a los merodeadores en un mar de confusiones, pero Sirius se adelanto y dijo: Como que ese Gr.. Ge… bueno como se llame, es mas guapo que Yo, yo soy el sex-symbol del mundo…

.-Mucho ego- le dijo Remus pegándose en la frente con la mano.

.-Pero es que yo soy el mas guapo- dijo Sirius haciendo berrinche.

.-Y mas encima…inmaduro…

.-Calma, Remus- dijo la rata…ósea Peter- no todos maduran tan rápido como tu.

.-Gracias, Pete- dijo James lanzándole una mirada asesina ¬¬.

.-Perdón! Solo opinaba, por que yo opino que opinar es necesario… porque tengo inteligencia. (Nda: déjenlo soñar xD)

.-Ya chicos salgamos al patio, no me pienso quedar aquí todo el invierno…

Mientras que lo chicos salían… las chicas ya se encontraban cerca del lago conversando, mientras que Isidora cantaba algo que sonaba como:

I'm not okay.  
I'm not okay.  
I'm not okay.  
You wear me out."

.-Deja de cantar "I'm not okay" , que si te escuchan cantando esa canción Dumbledore nos cortara la cabeza como Nick Casi-Decapitado…

.-Que positiva eres Karina…

.-Gracias!

.-¬¬… me da la impresión de que ninguna de las tres captamos las indirectas…

.-Exacto.

.-Y tu venganza…

.-La tengo solo tengo que pulirla…

.-Y de que se trata…

.-De algo tan cruel y malvado, que Potter lamentara haber nacido…

.-Me das miedo!

.-Ese sub-normal me la pagara…- Isi se rie con esa risa sádica- Muahahahahahaha…

Nda: Trate de hacer este capitulo lo mejor posible y lamento mucho no poder haber cumplido con el plazo, porque tuve varios problemas como: que me formatearon el compu y me borraron todos los fics…mi abuelita quedo en el hospital y se me vinieron arriba los exámenes finales así que… alegren que tienen un nuevo capi…

Bueno xau … que me voy a trabajar con los demás….

Xausin!


	9. Venganza preparada

¿Muggles en Hogwarts?  
Isiblack  
Capitulo 8:  
Venganza preparada.

.-Te he dicho que ver tantas teleseries es malo para tu salud- dijo Paula sonriendo.

.-Lo ves, me dijo gorda- dijo Isi con cara de espanto.

.-No te he dicho eso!- dijo Paula sorprendida.

.-Como que no? Eso me dijiste con esa indirecta!

.-Nunca superaras ese trauma tuyo de no querer engordar- dijo Kary apoyando su mano en su frente.

De pronto, cuando Isi iba a responder, sonó el timbre anunciando que les tocaba pociones. Todos los chicos que estaban por hay se pararon con mucho pesar (Nda: de que alegan yo ahora tengo un solo recreo de 20 minutos -.-)

.-Agg- dijo Paula- no quiero que me toque…

.-Pociones- respondió Isi con una sonrisa.

.-Que asco!

.-Quejicus le dio mala fama a la asignatura-dijo Kary

.-Si

.-Como llegamos hasta hay?

.-Yo las llevo- dijo una voz en su espalda…

.-Gracias Snape- dijo Kary con voz tranquila, pasando por alto a las dos caras de espanto de sus amigas.

.-Les toca pociones con mi casa-completo con la conocida sonrisa Colgate- lastima que quedaron en Gryffindor.

.-Jeje….lo que tú digas- dijo Kary con una sonrisa muy falsa.

Snape, las llevo como todo un caballero a la entrada de la mazmorra de pociones, les cedió el paso a ellas primero y luego entro el

Pero en el rincón más escondido del aula estaban los Merodeadores comentando la hermosa escena que habían visto…(NDA: xD)

.-Y yo creí que lo había visto todo- dijo Remus con los ojos como platos

.-Eso nos demuestra que somos jóvenes- dijo Peter.

.-Guau, que frase más filosófica- dijo Sirius con sorna.

.-Deja tranquilo a Pete- dijo James pegándole con un libro en la cabeza a Sirius.  
.-Asesino- le respondió el golpeado.

De pronto entro un hombre a la sala, no era muy alto, tenía los pies chuecos así que cuando caminaba movía todo el cuerpo tenía cara de simpático y les dijo con una voz juguetona: Hola, alumnos y alumnas.

.-Buenos días, profesor- dijeron las dos casas, con voces muy monótonas.

.-Déjenme presentarme a las tres nuevas, Buenos días chicas yo seré su profesor de pociones, mi nombre es Sebastián Caro.

.-Buenos días.- respondieron las tres a coro.

.-Veo que todavía no tienen asiento, vengan siéntense aquí-le indico la segunda mesa de la fila.

.-Bueno hoy hablaremos y haremos de la pócima para dormir…La pócima para dormir, sirve obviamente para hacer dormir al que la tome, la primera en utilizarla fue Leticia Somnolens. De acuerdo, esta poción es muy complicada, así que no espero que todos lo logren, pero no se preocupen. Ahora unas preguntas para no perder la rutina ¿Cuál es el otro nombre con el que se le conoce? Y ¿ cual es el remedio?

Muy pocas manos se levantaron la de Kary, Isi, Lily, Remus y Snape.

.-Señorita Soto.

.-No se si estará bien , pero será el ¿filtro de los muertos?

.-Excelente 5 puntos para Gryffindor y usted Señorita Molina.

.-Se le combate con la poción de Wiggenweld.

.-Exacto otros 5 puntos para Gryffindor- respondió con una sonrisa- ahora la trataremos de hacer- golpeo al pizarrón y aparecieron las instrucciones de la poción no se veía fácil para los mejores de pociones, imagínense para las que nunca habían tenido pociones.

.-Hasta aquí llegaste con tu racha ganadora-le dijo Kary con pesar a Isi

.-No va a hacer tan difícil, imagina que estas cocinando- dijo Isi y el profesor la escucho

.- Así me gusta- dijo el profesor con una sonrisa

.-Ehhh…ya…-dijo Isi con una cara de perdida mientras el profesor se alejaba  
Justo cuando los chicos se deponían a empezar a poner sus ingredientes, sonó la campana para la cena.

.-Oh lastima, bueno de tarea quiero dos pergaminos sobre la poción que contrarresta el efecto de el filtro de los muertos, bueno se pueden ir.

Cuando todos los chicos salieron del salón ,Kary dijo con voz muy triste: Dos tareas, ambas de dos pergaminos, los profesores se habrán puesto de acuerdo ¿ contra nosotros?

.-Kary ubícate en dos años mas tenemos las MHB y nosotros no sabemos mucho así que hay que aceptar las cosas como son – dijo Paula

.-Chicas ¿Qué hora es?-dijo Isi

.-Las ocho y tenemos permiso hasta las 10 en los pasillos-respondieron las dos suponiendo lo que Isi les preguntaría.

.-Excelente pero tendré que comer rápido- dijo Isi.

.-¿Y por que?

.-Tengo que ir a la biblioteca.

.-No otra ves- dijeron Pau y Kary al mismo tiempo.

Entraron al gran salón y se sentaron lo más alejado de los merodeadores que pudieron.  
Isi comió muy rápido, parecía que el mundo se iba a acabar y en quince minutos se había terminado su plato, mientras que Pau y Kary apenas lo habían empezado.

.-Chicas voy a la biblioteca para conseguirme los libros para las tareas.

.-Oki, te esperamos en la sala común.

Isi salió muy rápidamente del gran salón camino a la biblioteca.

.-Gracias al cielo que no hay nadie en los pasillos.

Llego a la biblioteca y Madame Pince la saludo y le dijo: Veo que tú eres la alumna nueva, que bueno que te intereses por la biblioteca puedes llevarte cualquier libro, pero me tienes que dejas tu nombre, casa y curso.

.-De acuerdo, muchas gracias Madame Pince – dijo Isi y se metió en la sección de transformaciones.

.- Animagos…animagos- decía Isi mientras veía los títulos de los libros- ¡Animagos!. Por fin necesito este libro y otros mas- le dijo a Madame Pince

.-Guau, veo que te han dejado mucha tarea el primer día, pero no te preocupes es típico eso para los chicas y chicas de tercero- agrego con una sonrisa.

Isi se volvía a los estantes de pociones y se encontró con una chica pelirroja con ojos verdes.

.-Hola- le dijo la chica pelirroja-como te llamas?

.-Hola…me llamo Isidora, pero dime Isi y tu?

.-Me llamo Lilian, pero dime Lily creo que buscas la tarea de pociones, toma en este libro hay muchas pociones. Me tengo que ir, adiós.

-.Oh, muchas gracias Lil- le dijo Isi mientras se despedía de ella.

Cuando Lily se fue a Isi se le cayó el libro de pociones y justo se le abrió en una página interesante: filtro del amor, perfecto para las venganzas sentimentales.

.-Creo que encontré mi venganza- se dijo Isi a si misma.

.-Creo que son estos Madame Pince.

.-De acuerdo déjame anotarte ¿nombre?

.-Isidora Molina

.- ¿Casa?

.-Gryffindor.

.- ¿Curso?

.-Tercero…Muchas gracias Madame Pince.

.-De nada.

Isi salio rápidamente camino a su sala común, de pronto se encontró con la persona más querida de todo el castillo…Filch.

.-Señorita¿no cree que es muy tarde?

.-Pero si yo tengo permiso hasta las 10.

.-Exacto y son las 9:55 le digo que mejor se apure por que….

Isi al escuchar eso se aterro y dejo a Filch hablando solo y ella literalmente por poco no vuela para llegar a tiempo a su sala común.

Cuando entro eran las 9:59:59.

.-Uf, que milagro llegue un segundo antes- pensó mientras le decía la contraseña a la señora gorda.

Al entrar se encontró con sus dos amigas esperándolas.

.-Gracias al cielo que llegaste, ya creíamos que te había pillado Filch

.-Estuvo a punto, pero aquí estoy y tengo los dos libros- dijo Isi dejándolos arriba de la mesa.

.-Ya, resumimos entre las tres y luego tu nos dictas¿oki?

.-Pero antes de eso vamos a nuestra pieza.

.-¿Por qué?

.-Porque vamos a estar solas. Y les tengo que contar algo.

.-De acuerdo vamos.

Subieron los escalones y se fueron directamente a la pieza, Kary cerró suavemente la puerta.

.-¿Qué nos tienes que contar?- le pregunto Pau mientras se sentaba en su cama.

.-Esto- dijo Isi y mostrando el libro el la pagina 93 con el titulo "Filtro del amor"

.-Y que…-dijo Kary- sabes que tenemos prohibido utilizarlo.

.- Y eso nos tiene que importar?

.-Creo que si…

.-Déjame contarte y después me sermoneas

.-Que tal si hacemos que Potter lo tome y se enamore de Lily y que Lily se enamore

de ….

NDA: Jeje los dejo en suspenso me encanto escribir este capi no se pork espero que les guste a y por cierto…

Sarany(con un cartel): Los personajes son de Rowling y ella no cobra por publicar estas porquerías…

Hombre de gafas negras: Bueno creo que eso es todo, firma( saca del bolsillo un pergamino no más chico que unos 10 metros) aquí, aquí , aquí , aquí, aquí, mejor dicho firma en todas las líneas menos las dos últimas líneas.

Sarany(después de cómo dos horas de puro firmar): de acuerdo toma.

Isi ( con un bolígrafo): donde firmo?

Hombre de gafas: Aquí y aquí yo firmo.

Isi: ok

Hombre de gafas: Bueno con esto Sarany no volverá a mandarte a cualquier cárcel del hemisferio oeste. Y ahora te tiene que rendir tributo.

Sarany: QUE! No leí eso.

Isi: ni siquiera leíste el contrato, pero jodiste, muchas gracias señor abogado

Abogado u hombre de gafas negras: De nada.

Isi: Sarany…ejem…ejem…prepara mi piscina y llénala de leche descremada

Sarany: ah?

Isi: si es buena para mí cuerpo.  
Isi: por cierto este fic se lo dedico a la kary k estuvo de cumple te kelo amigui! Por cierto necesito tu número de teléfono!Y por cierto si se k titulo mas original pero aguantense tendran ese titulo como por unos capis mas xD


	10. Amortentia

¿Muggles en Hogwarts?

Isiblack

Capítulo 9:

Amortentia

.-Que tal si hacemos que Potter lo tome y se enamore de Lily y que Lily se enamore

de…

Justo en el momento en que Isi iba a revelar el secreto se escucho un grito agudisimo abajo, en la sala común. Las chicas salieron rápidamente y vieron un espectáculo digno de recordar. La mayoría de las chicas estaban arriba de la mesa y todas mirando abajo con vista asqueada o aterrorizada. Isi, Paula y Kary fijaron su vista en el suelo y vieron a…eh… una araña, pero no cualquiera, esta tenía el tamaño de una rata bebé.

Los hombres fijaban sus ojos, en las chicas, que la mayoría murmuraba cosas como¡Que asco! Y luego la volvían fijar en la enorme araña.

Uno de ellos que tenía una apariencia robusta se adelanto con paso firme y dijo¡Por Dios! No que somos Gryffindors debemos demostrar que no nos da miedo una araña.

.- ¡Claro!- grito una chica con lentes- es fácil decirlo para ti ¿o no Frank?

.-¡Ey!- Se adelanto otro chico- deberíamos matarla para que todos podamos ir a dormir tranqui…

En ese mismo instante el retrato se abrió un tanto violentamente y vieron entrar a la profesora Mcgonagall, con bata de levantarse tipo escocesa y rulitos en el pelo.

.-¡ Pero de que se trata este alboroto! …como es posible que sigan despierto si son las 11:30…

.-Profesora- se adelanto Frank- no es tan tar…

.-Callate, Longbottom- dijo la profesora con un dejo de enojo en la voz- si es cierto no es tan tarde, pero sus gritos se escuchan en todo Hogwarts… ¿A que se deben?

.-Ah eso, profesora- respondió Lily bajándose de la mesa y colocándose al lado de Mcgonagall y a su ves señalando la araña.

.-Pero que demonios!- exclamó la profesora a ver la araña.

.- Ya ve- grito una chica escondida entre la multitud- es enorme!

.-Pues pásenme algo con que poder matarla.

.-Tome – le dijo Lily pasándole una mochila.

.-Ey!- grito Isi y abriéndose paso entre la multitud(y la araña) le arrebato mochila de las manos a Lily- es mi mochila!

.-Como lo siento, Isi- dijo Lily devolviéndosela arrepentida.

.-No te preocupes- le respondió y sin mas se hinco en el suelo la abrió y saco un libro enorme de tapa dura y se lo paso a profesora- tome pero luego ¿me la podría impía?

.-Por supuesto- y sin mas ceremonias la profesora dejo caer el libro sobre la araña enorme que termino aplastada con un bello crujido.

.-Tome- dijo la profesora devolviéndole el libro con todavía a araña encima.

Isi o recibió con una cara de asco visible mientras que la profesora apunto su varita al libro y este quedo limpio, para mala suerte de Isi, la profesora leyó el titulo: Harry Potter y… Pero antes de decir el titulo Karina escondida entre la multitud de Gryffindors y murmuró: _Silencius! _le apunto a la profesora Mcgonagall que quedo sin habla, ella llevo su mano al cuello miró con ojos amenazantes a todos lo presentes y dio media vuelta ofendida.

De pronto se escuchó un portazo y unas personas riendo a más no poder.

.-Ya- se adelanto la prefecta- a dormir o ha hacer las tareas ahora!

Increíblemente tan rápido como empezó el episodio de la araña termino. La mayoría de los alumnos se fueron a dormir, mientras que las chicas esperaban que se desocupara a sala común.

Cuando ya no quedaba nadie, Isi se tiro al suelo con la vista fijada en el techo, mientras que al otro lado de la misma habitación, bajo una capa de invisibilidad había cuatro chicos que luchaban por no reírse, dado que la escena anterior había sido para morirse de la risa.

Peter abrió la boca para decir algo, pero James hizo un gesto para que se callara y se acercaran un poco mas, para escuchar bien o que hablaban.

A Isi le costo un poco recuperar el habla y el único sonido que emitió fue un largo suspiro.

Kary fue la primera en hablar.

.-Estuvo DEMASIADO cerca.

.-Isi¿Cómo se te ocurrió pasarle ese libro?

.-Fue el primero que tenia!

-.Que Harry Potter era?- pregunto Paula.

.- El prisionero de Azkaban.

.-¿Pero es que andas con los libros de Harry Potter para todos lados?

.-Sinceramente… Si

.-Aghh, debemos encontrar un lugar para esconder esos libros y que nadie los encuentre, seria catastrófica si alguien lo hiciera.

.-Te imaginas que Potter y su grupito os encontraran…

-.Simplemente me moriría…

.- Ya chicas no pensemos en eso mejor hagamos las tareas.

.-De acuerdo.

Pasaron cerca de dos horas haciendo las tareas, estaban tan agotadas que Kary bostezo y se fue a la habitación sin decir nada. Las dos chicas restantes se miraron recogieron sus cosas y se fueron, pero…se les quedo la…mochila.

James, tenia hay una de las mejores oportunidades de su vida, miro a sus amigos y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro…Sirius y Remus dormían una cabeza sobre la otra y Peter increíblemente dormía sin ningún apoyo, James no sabia si despertarlos, pero conociendo lo que Sirius haría si hicieran una gran broma sin el presente, bueno total lo mas grave que pasaría en que uno de ellos le pegara.

.-Pssst…Sirius, Remus despierten, tenemos una gran oportunidad…

Pero solo consiguió que los aludidos roncaran más fuertes

.-Agh…SIRIUS! REMUS1!

.-Ahh, que…yo lo quiero cocido- dijo Sirius muy dormido.

.-Mira…una chica guapa que no se como se llama!

.-DONDE?- dijo Sirius saltando haciendo que Remus se resbalara y que provocara que Peter se cayera, mostrando un bello efecto domino.

.-Mentiroso ¬¬- dijo Sirius, mientras James se destornillaba de la risa.

.- Es la única forma de que te despiertes, pero tenemos una oportunidad que no la podemos desperdiciar.

.-Y cual es esa?- inquirió Remus levantándose

James mostró la mochila que estaba abierta y se asomaban 5 libros de considerable volumen.

.-Ehh..Esos…son libros- le dijo Sirius .

.-Aghh, como sea!- dijo James y se acerco y saco la mochila y se la colgó en la espalda- mañana lo vemos hoy es muy tarde, pero no se arrepentirán.

Remus levanto una ceja y siguió a sus amigos a su habitación, tenía un mal presentimiento.

0o0o0o0o Cuarto de la chicas 0o0o0o0o0o

.-Que vas a hacer que Lily se enamore de Snape!

.-Claro Kary y ahora por tu culpa medio Hogwarts lo sabe.

.-Pero como harás una poción si tú apenas entiendes algo…podrías matarlos a todos y alterar la historia

.- Por so, si mi poción de el Filtro de los muertos me sale bien la haré, si no le saco los calsonzillos a Potter.

.-Ahhh, okay. Pero ahora yo quiero dormir así que buenas noches- y sin más Kary se tapo hasta la cabeza.

Las restantes se miraron y la imitaron.

0o0o0 En la mañana 0o0o0o0o.

.-AHHHH!- un grito agudísimo que se escucho en todo Hogwarts (N/A: tipo Sharpay)

.-ISI! Que te pasa?- pegunto Pau muy asustada.

.-La mochila con lo libros desapareció!

.-QUE?

.-Cálmense, deberíamos de ir a decírselo a Dumble…

.-No, debemos de encontrarlo- dijo Isi hablando histéricamente.

.- Ya relájate…que vamos a llegar tarde para el desayuno- le dijo Pau

.-Ohh! Claro que importante es el estúpido desayuno

.-Calma…calma ya lo encontraremos.

A Kary y a Pau les costo un rato tranquilizar a Isi ,pero cuando lo consiguieron el desayuno ya había terminado y todos se retiraban a sus clases.

La clase de Herbología pasó sin ningún altercado. Al igual que Cuidado de criaturas mágicas, pero cuando llegaron a pociones era el momento de la verdad.

.- Bueno, ayer quedamos en el Filtro, hoy a trabajar. Las instrucciones están en el libro vamos!

.-Isi, si te sale bien. Tienes todo mi apoyo para tu venganza

.-Pues…A TRABAJAR!

Después de una hora y media el profesor paso puesto por puesto para ver el resultado se detuvo en Lily y le sonrió: Excelente como siempre, señorita Evans 10 puntos para Gryffindor.

Siguió recorriendo y se encontró con la poción de Isi la vio y para alivio de las chicas sonrió: Increíble 2día y me encuentro con una gran estudiante. 10 puntos para Gryffindor.

.-Ja ja- rió con sarcasmo Isi- espero tu ayuda amigui.

Cuando Kary le iba a contestar tocaron la campana y la case salio a lo mas estilo estampida

.-Voy a hablar con el profesor, luego nos vemos.

Cuando Kary y Pau salieron Isi se acerco a profesor y le pregunto.

-Eh…Profesor le podría hacer una pregunta.

.-Por supuesto.

.-La amortentia…en que consiste?

.-Ahh… la amortentia…es la poción mas poderosa de amor…increíblemente es mucho más fácil que la poción que acabamos de hacer, tengo todo en mi armario….


End file.
